


污水二厂脑洞04

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [23]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	污水二厂脑洞04

还是金威廉和陈斌。  
哎金威廉这么可爱，为什么我不能拥有，还便宜给陈斌。

鬼魂金威廉因为吃到了陈斌的精气，就很正常了。  
但是因为吃了很多陈斌的精气，就变得奇怪了。  
正常博采百家也没什么，但是单独吃一个人的，就会被驯化的样子。  
总之就类似变成使魔。  
然后就......  
都懂的。  
没办法抵抗陈斌。  
陈斌说出来的话就像言灵一样，可以束缚小鬼魂金威廉。  
比如说“不停高潮半个小时”，金威廉就真的会不停高潮半小时！  
鬼魂又没有射精一说，金威廉就只能阿黑颜然后潮吹。鬼魂的爱液也是不会弄脏床单的，所以虽然看上去床单已经被喷到湿漉漉了，过会儿就没关系了！  
这样真的好实用啊。  
插进去之后，命令金威廉一直高潮，可爱的白发小鬼魂就会趴在自己身上不停的高潮。  
动都不用动就可以享受到。  
但是怎么会不动，一定会努力艹他，让他濒临过载。  
鬼魂是不会昏过去的，所以要一直一直感受到快感。  
再有就是，鬼魂如果不想让人看到，是可以不被看到的。  
于是，在格子间的空间里，狭小的座椅和桌子的空间里。  
陈斌穿的好好的，空调也开得很足，为什么会有点热的样子啊？  
当然是小鬼魂在口啦。  
唯一麻烦的就是想玩道具的时候。  
就......要先烧过去。  
陈斌在网上找到了一个可以提供精致纸扎情趣玩具的店，烧给金威廉。  
然后就看到了超淫乱的一幕。  
那些看上去特别假的纸扎道具，烧过之后就成了真的！  
总之其实是做的真还是假都没关系，做的时候脑子里真就好了。  
噼里啪啦的掉下来跳蛋和假阴茎，打在金威廉的身上呢。  
“这个不行啦！”  
金威廉抱怨着，指着一捆细麻绳。  
啊......还真不是陈斌的过错......这个是本来捆东西的，他忘了拆下来......

然后是吸血鬼庄森。  
医德基本没有，患者对他来说可能是移动血库。  
很挑嘴，目前吸过口感最好的血是白羽瞳的，但是吸完了之后被展耀用银十字架在脸上写了bitch，还写了好多遍。  
嗯其实不害怕银子之类的，就是银制品比较容易弄伤身体。  
去给大哥僵尸郝明轩送血的时候，遇到暴雨，车子陷进泥巴里，不得已跟住在郊区别墅的小孩子求助。  
真奇怪，两个刚成年的孩子家里没有大人吗？  
不过闻上去特别美味，庄森施展了一下吸血鬼的魅惑之术，小孩子就上勾了。  
没想到......  
根本不是的。  
叫沈浩然的孩子，是个狼人啊？  
另一个身上有香味的，是古神类似的东西。  
总之——  
吸到了很好喝的血，简直胃都要高潮了。  
可是......  
两个小孩子，抓到了猎物。  
先是被狼人然然玩弄，半狼化的下体还有倒刺，勾着吸血鬼庄森的肉穴，好像要把内脏都撕碎。  
射进去的时候又多又满，肚子真的鼓起来了！  
为了受孕成功，狼之类的动物本来就会射很多，更不要说狼人这类自然生育率低到几乎为0的生物，更是会在交媾中把雌性的身体射到满满当当。  
庄森就被射到满满当当。  
这样子还没有结束，看上去好说话一点的小花......  
不是可怕的古神，是......是另一种可怕。  
被触手玩弄。  
被射满的肉穴里插入了两根触手，然后朝两边分开，另外一只触手缠在庄森细细的腰上，用力绞紧。  
吸血鬼发出悲鸣，要是人类的话，大概肋骨和脊柱早就断裂了吧？  
但是庄森是吸血鬼，还刚喝了充满活力的血。  
所以根本就被绞到喉咙咯咯作响，然后那些射进去的精液全都挤了出来。  
但是很奇怪，小花没有真的玩弄庄森，只是然然一遍一遍的把精液射进去。  
最后有认真帮他洗澡什么的，还拜托他给城里住的天使大哥哥高访带刚摘的樱桃。

但是，当晚回到家里，按着人类的作息休息的时候。  
庄森在梦里。  
就像是...精神、脑子、梦境都在被人翻搅玩弄。  
小花的声音在脑子里。  
“大哥哥很可爱呀。”他听到小花说。“这样的强韧身体，也很适合生育后代。”  
怎么可能吗。  
第二天庄森起来的时候嗤之以鼻，虽然昨天夜里不知道在梦中高潮了多少次。  
不过......  
啊，怎么回事啊？  
庄森按着小腹。  
不管了，去上班。  
今天的工作很乏善可陈，病人也很少，于是庄森就去男科那边找人聊天。  
今天大概是......高中学生团购割包皮？  
总之看到了熟悉的面孔。  
小花。  
小腹发热了呢，庄森。  
小花好像没有看到他。  
庄森去洗手间，解开衣服看了看。  
小腹的位置，有个亮起来的、血一样、火焰一样的纹章。  
啊啊......  
好想——  
好想——  
庄森脑子里一片空白。  
医院的场景变了，变成什么可怕的、骇人的、但又淫靡香艳的地方。像是里世界一般。  
他看到小花走过来，那些触手状黑影从他后背伸展过来。  
“大哥哥。”小花说。“你是我的新娘哦。”  
那些黑影装裹他，变成了一袭拖地长婚纱。  
男人才不能穿婚纱！而且是黑色的......  
露出了小腹。  
“请和我结婚吧。”  
小花笑着说。  
天使——  
但是，是曾经的天使，人类所不能理解、不能接受的。  
是在人类无法认知、一旦认知即会疯狂的文明中，代表平安喜乐的神。  
好快乐。  
庄森心想。  
好快乐......  
好想......好想要.....吸血——他的美味的——血液......  
“嗯。”


End file.
